Our goal is to clone influenza viral RNA segments in E. coli using recombinant DNA technology. We hope to characterize segment specific vDNA's using restriction endonucleases and eventually by sequencing. Using these vDNA as probes, we hope to elucidate the processes involved in viral replication as well as to understand the molecular changes that cause antigenic shift and antigenic drift. Finally using E. coli promotor, we hope to synthesize major viral antigens (hemagglutinin and neuraminidase) which may provide a better immunogen(s) against influenza.